Kagome, te irás al infierno
by Alferza
Summary: Kagome es una chica demasiado inocente y bien portada, es por eso que Sango, su mejor amiga, va a encargarse de que Kagome se vaya al infierno, obligándola a cometer los siete pecados capitales... Una comedia que incluye de todo un poco.
1. Chapter 1

Hello a todos! :) Este es un nuevo fic que traigo para compartir, ustedes ya verán como se desarrolla, espero les guste.

Oh, y lleva una dedicación especial a mi querida Oneechan :3 que ayudó a inspirar este fic...

Sin mas...

**Kagome, te irás al infierno. **

**Introducción: ****_Eres demasiado Santurrona._**

Sin duda era una de las muchachas más bonitas del colegio, la inocencia que tenía en el alma se le desbordaba por los poros.

Kagome Higurashi vivía en un templo que se encontraba prácticamente en mitad de Tokio, a sus 18 años no conocía otra casa más que aquella de dos pisos rodeada por los territorios del templo que había pertenecido a su familia por generaciones.

Su vida era tranquila, se dedicaba a la escuela, a ayudar a su madre con la casa mientras ella trabajaba e igual ayudaba a su anciano –y muy excéntrico- abuelo con ciertos mantenimientos en el templo.

Asistía a un Bachiller normal de gobierno, tenía pocas amigas pues no era lo que se consideraría una "mariposa social". Sango, era su mejor amiga, pero sin duda eran inmensamente diferentes. Sango era social, alegre, todo mundo la conocía en el colegio por ser la persona que había decidido vender bailes privados en una kermés escolar… que a pesar de que se escandalizaron todos los padres de familia y más de la mitad de los directivos de la escuela, ese negocio había dado buenas ganancias…

El sonrojo le subió por el cuello hasta cubrir toda su cara mientras hacía una mueca apretando los ojos.

—¡Claro que no Sango! —Kagome tomó la prenda de encajes que su amiga sostenía en el aire y se la arrebató. Sango suprimió una risita.

—Vamos, Kagome… es tu primera cita con Houjo, ¡debes verte sexy y provocadora! —Sin dar lugar a otra cosa, Sango tomó otro de los sostenes que estaba colgado a su lado y lo midió con ojo crítico.

Kagome, sonrojada y ofuscada por el atrevimiento de su amiga, simplemente le entregó el sostén que ella tenía en las manos y se dio la media vuelta, caminando a grandes zancadas rumbo a la salida.

—¡Sólo iremos a cenar a Wc'Donalds! —Gimió antes de salir por la puerta.

Sango suspiró decepcionada y dejó salir unas cuantas lágrimas de cocodrilo mientras las dependientas la observaban desde el mostrador.

—La educo y la educo y no sirve de nada… —Sollozó dramáticamente antes de distraerse con la colección de lencería Primavera-Verano que estaba en oferta.

Por otro lado, Kagome caminaba a pasos rápidos por el centro comercial con la mirada fija en sus zapatos, se sentía tan avergonzada… Claro que no era la primera vez que Sango la incitaba a que se comprase lencería provocativa, pero por alguna razón esa vez, al imaginarse usando eso mientras Hojo la veía había calcinado sus nervios. Caminó sin detenerse hasta el área de comida dentro de la plaza comercial y pidió un vaso de té frío en el primer local donde lo vio anunciado. Debía calmarse.

Ya que recibió la bebida, avanzó hasta una mesa vacía y se sentó, soltando un profundo suspiro.

—Un día Sango acabará con mi cordura —susurró antes de darle otro sorbo al té.

—Lo dudo —Kagome estaba tomando del vaso cuando le fue arrebatado vilmente y Sango apareció en su campo visual, sentándose frente a ella, tomando su té—. Tengo ya casi seis años intentándolo y no lo he logrado —Sango suspiró desanimada.

Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír y rodar los ojos, de verdad que su mejor amiga estaba completamente loca. Se inclinó sobre la mesa y le quitó el vaso a Sango.

—Debo estar orgullosa de mi misma — le guiñó el ojo y siguió bebiendo.

—Santurrona —la acusó su amiga, haciendo pucheros con la boca—. Si tan sólo siguieras mi ejemplo, estoy segura que la cita de esta noche no sería con Houjo.

Los ojos de Kagome brillaron perspicaces y sonrió.

—¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces con quién? —Sango hizo una pausa dramática, mirando a su amiga fijamente a los ojos, luego juntó los hombros—. ¿Vez? Ni tú sabes….

—Hey, deja que hable… mhh… Si tú siguieras mi ejemplo, la cita de esta noche sería nada más y nada menos que con InuYasha Taisho —sonrió triunfal cuando al fin recordó el apellido del peliplateado.

Kagome se atragantó sin poder evitarlo, a la vez que el rubor se esparcía por su rostro nuevamente.

—¡C-claro que no! —Gimoteó controlando su pequeño ataque—. InuYasha es como mi hermano y…

Sango suspiró frustrada.

—¿Podrías al menos dejar esa mentira barata para que te la crean en tu casa? —Las dos se quedaron viéndose a los ojos unos segundos—. Tú estás enamorada de InuYasha desde hace años, que seas cobarde es muy distinto.

Dócilmente, Kagome bajó la mirada al vaso de té que descansaba entre sus manos.

—InuYasha nunca se fijaría en mí… a… a él le gustan las muchachas extrovertidas, risueñas, que las pueda llevar a fiestas y presumirlas —levantó sus preciosos ojos color chocolate que brillaban por lagrimillas que contenía—. Todo lo contrario a lo que soy yo.

El pecho de Sango punzó levemente cuando vio a Kagome tan triste, no había sido su intención hacerla sentir mal, pero ambas sabían que era verdad aquello, Kagome era muy cobarde para decirle algo a InuYasha, y él era todo un casanova.

Los Taisho eran una familia que era amiga de la familia Higurashi. El padre de Kagome y el padre de InuYasha habían trabajado juntos en la policía Japonesa, ambos fueron muy exitosos en sus tiempos al ser una de las mejores parejas de detectives de la ciudad. Cuando el padre de Kagome fue asesinado en un tiroteo entre la policía y unos asaltantes, Inuno fue el que apoyó a su familia con todo lo que pudo. Ahí había nacido la relación entre InuYasha y Kagome, por años pasaron sus fines de semana juntos, al lado de sus madres en el templo… solían jugar por todos los territorios del templo, a pesar de que InuYasha era dos años mayor que ella.

Habían sido amigos desde entonces, pero Kagome no se enamoró de él hasta que estaban en la secundaria, claro, después de que el pobre muchacho pasara por su tormentoso periodo de acné en la cara. Desde entonces Kagome estaba muy enamorada de él, y cuando fue momento que InuYasha saliera del bachiller para empezar la universidad, la pobre muchacha sufrió. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a la presencia de InuYasha, a pesar de las peles y todo le era difícil no tenerlo cerca.

Ahora que InuYasha se dedicaba principalmente –si es que no completamente- a la universidad, había decido entrar a una ingeniería y eso le absorbía. Si tenía suerte, veía a InuYasha casi cada dos meses.

—¡Kagome! —El grito de Sango la sacó de sus pensamientos abruptamente.

—Lo…lo siento —se disculpó escondiendo su sonrojo.

—¡Pff! Nomás hablamos de InuYasha y tú te pierdes…

—N-no es eso… es…es…—Kagome tartamudeaba mientras ponía y quitaba el vaso de la mesa. Sango soltó un par de carcajadas al verla tan ansiosa.

—Vale, vale, ya —se mordió el labio para no seguir riéndose—. Vayamos a la tienda de Aeropostale… vi en su catálogo una blusa que me encantó…

Kagome estaba terminando de arreglarse para su cita con Houjo, realmente no es que se muriera de ganas de ir, pero el muchacho tenía meses rogándole y la verdad era que esperar a que InuYasha se enamorara de ella mágicamente, era perder el tiempo.

Se acomodó unos cabellos rebeldes que se salían de la coleta que se había hecho sonrió en el espejo para sí misma. Se veía bonita.

"… Si tú siguieras mi ejemplo, la cita de esta noche sería nada más y nada menos que con InuYasha Taisho…"

Las palabras de Sango retumbaron en su cabeza, negó consecutivamente con la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos.

—No… InuYasha me ve como su amiga, nada más….

Muy decidida de sí misma avanzó hasta la puerta y la abrió dispuesta a salir, pero se petrificó ahí mismo cuando apenas enfocar su mirada, se encontró con un par de orbes color ámbar, mirándola sorprendidas.

—Inu….yasha… —Susurró aún estupefacta.

—¿Cómo demonios supiste que llegué? —Se quejó el muchacho frunciendo el ceño.

—Ahm…ahm… ¿qué haces aquí? —Preguntó extrañada.

InuYasha enarcó una ceja y la miró extrañado.

—¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? —Entró a su cuarto sin pedir permiso, pasándola de lado—. Te dije por textos que tengo una semana libre y que me quedaría en tu casa…

¿¡Él le dijo a ella que se quedaría dónde y que qué!? Kagome no podía recordar ni pizca de esa conversación, contrariada metió su mano a su bolsa y sacó el móvil… buscó entre los mensajes hasta que encontró la dichosa conversación donde él se explicaba… pero ella no había respondido…. Fue cuando su cerebro pudo recordar que Sango se había quedado con su teléfono por un día… y que justo después había hablado con su madre.

—La… mataré—masculló entre dientes,

InuYasha la observó extrañado.

—¿A quién? ¿Se te olvidó que venía? —No se podía explicar la reacción de la joven—. ¿Kagome, estás bien? Estás roja…

Ella soltó un profundo suspiro y sonrió levemente forzada.

—Disculpa, tuve una pequeña laguna mental… —sonrió y avanzó a la puerta—. La escuela me trae loca… —se rió nerviosa y salió del cuarto—. ¡Iré a preparar el cuarto de huéspedes!

Avanzó a punto de volverse loca hasta el cuarto de huéspedes y marcó el teléfono de Sango… varios timbres sonaron y ella se desesperaba cada vez más.

—Sango Daidouji —Contestó su amiga con su natural buen humor.

—¡Estás loca! ¿¡Cómo dejas que InuYasha se quede en mi casa una semana y no me avisas!?

Se escuchó como Sango contuvo la risa.

—Para nada, consulté con tu mamá y está de acuerdo —respondió tranquila.

—¡Pero hoy saldré con Houjo!

—Invita a InuYasha.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Dios, que hare! —Gimió desesperada y se tumbó en la cama.

Sango volvió a atragantarse con su risa.

—Bien, tengo la solución. Disfruta a InuYasha —le dijo con voz Insinuante—, iré a Wc'donalds y le diré a Houjo que te sentiste muy mal y que no podrás ir…

Kagome sonrió y se sentó.

—¿En verdad harías eso por mí?

—Seguro, de hecho, voy saliendo.

—¡Gracias Sango! ¡Te debo una enorme! —Emocionada cerró su celular y salió volando de ahí. ¡InuYasha se quedaba en su casa una semana!

La mañana del lunes, Higurashi había llegado de un humor estupendo al bachillerato, canturreaba y se veía como si se hubiera ganado la lotería.

—Mira que vienes de buenas —le dijo Sango al esperarla en la puerta del salón. Kagome la vio, corrió un par de pasos y la abrazó.

—¡Gracias por lo de anoche!

Sango sonrió con cierta malicia….

—Oh sí… ahora que recuerdo te hice un enorme favor anoche… —La sonrisa de Kagome se borró.

—Sí… —Algo le decía que algo le pasaría.

—Kagome, necesito cobrar ese favor —Sango se puso seria.

—Ah… ¿Sí…?

—Sep… y ya sé que quiero que hagas —Kagome la miró con miedo—. Verás Kagome, tú eres demasiado santurrona, en verdad… ¡Hay límites, niña! —Su amiga cada vez se preocupaba más—. Así que el favor que quiero que me hagas será para tu propio bien.

De repente toda la tensión de Kagome se desvaneció y sonrió… Había creído que la obligaría a hacer algo malo, pero por lo que decía quizás sólo quería que se pintara las uñas de negro o se maquillara como una chica gótica.

—Bien, haré lo que quieras —le sonrió y Sango hizo lo mismo.

—Bien Kagome, quiero que cometas los siete pecados capitales —los ojos de la de cabello azabache casi se salieron de sus cuencas, cuando Sango hizo su declaración en tono triunfante— y si no lo haces le diré a InuYasha que estás enamorada de él.

—Pe…pero…—La pobre Kagome había palidecido y miraba a Sango con horror.

—Tienes hasta que InuYasha se vaya para cometer tus siete pecados… sino cantaré como pajarito —le advirtió sonriente—. Cometerás un pecado por día, pero para no verme tan mala, tú podrás escoger cual —Sango le estiró a Kagome una notita adhesiva que tenía escritos los siete pecados—. Pero igualmente, para que no hagas trampa yo diré si el pecado es válido o no —sonrió emocionadísima y se puso detrás de Kagome para empujarla hacia el salón de clases—. Ahora vayamos a clases que entraremos tarde….

…continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos! :) Gracias por los reviews! Me animaron mucho! Así que sin más demora...

**Kagome, te irás al infierno. **

**Capítulo 1: ****_Pereza infructuosa. _**

Decir que había estado tan pálida como una hoja de papel era darle demasiado color. Kagome había pasado toda la clase de álgebra mirando la notita adhesiva, tenía gesto ausente, como si le acabaran de decir la peor noticia del mundo.

El timbre sonó, todos los alumnos abandonaron el salón menos Kagome y sus amigas.

—_Nee_… —Yuka le puso su mano en la frente a la ausente muchacha—, ¿qué le pasa a Kagome?

Sango sonrió con emoción desbordándole por el cuerpo y le arrebató de las manos la notita.

—Chicas, deben felicitarme… ¡Encontré la manera perfecta de volver a Kagome toda una mujer!

Yuka, Eri y Ayumi le dedicaron miradas confusas que viajaron de Kagome a Sango y de regreso.

—¿A qué te refieres Sango?

La aludida se aclaró la garganta y les mostró el papelito.

—Chicas, he logrado hacer que Kagome se comprometa a cometer los siete pecados capitales.

Por un momento no hubo nada más que silencio, hasta que el mismo fue roto por un chillido de Yuka.

—¡Increíble! ¿¡Cómo lo lograste!? —Abrazó a Sango efusivamente y la agitó—. ¡Te has ganado el cielo!

—Sango, eres mágica —siguió Eri con las felicitaciones y alabanzas… Chillaron de nuevo las tres, emocionadas.

Por otro lado, Ayumi se sentó en el pupitre frente al de Kagome y le sonrió.

—¿Cómo logró convencerte de tal cosa?

Kagome salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la pregunta, algo aturdida observó su alrededor y luego regresó a los ojos de Ayumi antes de suspirar pesadamente.

—Si no lo hago le dirá todo a… —Sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo cuando la imagen mental de aquel muchacho vino a su cabeza—. A… a InuYasha —confesó bajando la mirada—. No puedo permitir eso… y…y…

Ayumi contuvo su risa entre sus labios, Kagome le daba lástima en ese momento. Todas sabían que estaba perdidamente enamorada de InuYasha. La querida y loca –muy loca- Sango, había encontrado la manera perfecta para chantajear a la dulce –muy dulce- Kagome.

—Oh vamos Kagome —puso su mano sobre el hombro de ella—, verás que no será tan horrible como lo estás figurando. Seguro hasta te divertirás…

—¿Tú crees? —Gimoteó Kagome de nuevo.

—¡Seguro! ¿Qué pueda pasar? ¿Que InuYasha te vea? —Sonrió intentando animarla, pero para su sorpresa eso descompuso más la carita de Kagome.

—¡Si esa es una de las condiciones!

Sango era demasiado inteligente, era un hecho.

Ya habían pasado cuatro clases, Kagome parecía estarse reponiendo de la impresión pues se encontraba más participativa, de nuevo volvía a tomar notas mientras los maestros hablaban y hacía pequeños dibujitos en las orillas de sus cuadernos… lo curioso era que en todos los dibujitos de ese día (porque era un hábito que Kagome tenía), eran escenas de animé representando las distintas opciones para que Sango muriera.

La hora del almuerzo llegó, y todas se reunieron en una de las bancas que se encontraban por la parte trasera, una de las áreas más calmadas y llenas de sombra de todo el instituto.

—Oye Kagome… ¿Ya pensaste qué pecado cometerás hoy? —Preguntó Sango antes de morder el Onigiri que tenía en las manos. La aludida tragó pesado.

—No… de hecho he estado intentando olvidarme de eso… —Contestó y mordió un rollito de alga.

—Si no escoges tú escogeré yo —le retó Sango, apuntándola con su palillo. A Kagome se le atoró el bocado a media garganta.

—Bien, bien, ¡bien! —Resopló y sacó de la bolsa de su chaqueta la notita color rosa (típico de Sango). Releyó cada una de las palabras una y otra vez, mientras tanto sus amigas continuaron con el cotilleo.

¿Cuál sería el mejor?... Más bien, el "menos peor"…

—Será pereza —Susurró Kagome y sus amigas se quedaron en silencio, inmediatamente después una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en cara de Sango, Yuka y Eri… por otra parte Ayumi la miró con algo de preocupación, Kagome se infartaría a mitad de aquella lista.

—Muy bien… ¿Y cómo la harás?

—Llegaré a mi casa y dormiré el resto del día —le contestó Kagome a Sango sonriendo como si acabara de ganarle. Sango frunció el ceño.

—No cuenta.

—¡Pero si eso es ser perezoso!

—No cuenta —repitió Sango—. Lo que harás será insistirle a InuYasha que te lleve a algún lado y le cancelarás todo justo al final.

—¡Se enojará conmigo! —Gimió Kagome—. ¡Eso no!

—Entonces propón algo mejor que sólo dormir…

Kagome titubeó un momento, buscaba opciones pero simplemente no se le ocurría nada bueno… sólo se figuraba a si misma tirada en su cama, quizás sintiéndose un poco miserable….

—Le pediré ayuda a InuYasha con la tarea de álgebra, y haré que el la haga toda —propuso dubitativa.

Sango pareció considerarlo unos momentos.

—¿Qué piensan de eso, chicas? —Preguntó a sus demás amigas.

—Prefiero lo de pedirle que la saque y cancele todo —Contestó Yuka.

—La verdad igual yo, me parece más notorio el pecado, sobre todo si al final le cancela por quedarse dormida… —Siguió Eri, sonriendo traviesa y guiñándole un ojo a Kagome.

—Deberían dejarla dormir —Sugirió Ayumi mientras una gotita de sudor resbalaba por su sien al encontrarse con la mirada asesina de las otras tres.

—Pues es mayoría de votos, lo siento Kagome —dictó Sango—, le cancelarás a InuYasha….

—¡Nunca dijiste que se sometería a votaciones! —Reclamó Kagome, casi ofendida.

—Tampoco dije que NO se sometería a votaciones —le contestó Sango con sonrisa triunfante—. Pero si no deseas cancelarle todo se arregla con que vaya a tu casa, hable con InuYasha acerca de….

—¡Basta, Basta! ¡Lo haré! —La interrumpió intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

—Vamos Kagome, no será tan malo, siempre has podido con los enojos de InuYasha —Intentó animarla Yuka.

—Es verdad, InuYasha siempre ha sido muy impulsivo y enojón —Continuó Eri, recordando las múltiples veces que InuYasha viajaba a la dirección por haber golpeado a compañeros, contestarle a maestros o simplemente no llevar el uniforme correctamente.

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco, claro que sabía que el peliplateado era impulsivo, enojón y muchas otras cosas, lo que ellas no sabían era lo mal que la hacía sentir cuando se enojaba con ella. Suspiró apesadumbrada.

—¿Y cómo probaré que lo hice? —Preguntó, aunque sabía que se arrepentiría, pero no estaba dispuesta a cometer esas acciones dos veces.

—Simplemente graba la conversación con tu teléfono y ya —comentó Sango con tono casual.

—Bien…—Suspiró Kagome antes de seguir comiendo, estaba segura que esa semana sería un infierno, sin lugar a dudas…. —_¿Por qué justo cuando vino InuYasha?_ —Se preguntaba en su cabeza, algo ausente de la conversación con sus amigas.

El timbre sonó y regresaron a clases, todas muy animadas excepto Kagome, quien ya figuraba distintos escenarios donde InuYasha se enojaba con ella….

Cuatro clases después y cientos de dibujitos con las posibles opciones para la muerte de Sango, era hora de ir a casa. Kagome se despidió de sus amigas, Sango se encargó de recordarle que no debía de fallar en su misión.

—Nos veremos mañana —Sonrió Sango antes de irse, por su camino vivía justamente en dirección contraria de donde vivía Kagome, en un vecindario más cercano a la escuela, por otro lado su amiga tenía que tomar un tren para poder llegar a su casa.

—Hasta mañana —La azabache sonrió, a pesar de que intentaba lucir enojada o molesta, no podía, quería demasiado a Sango.

Caminaba sumida en sus pensamientos, tenía que pensar en lo que le diría a InuYasha para poder convencerlo de salir, lo más probable era que estuviera en su casa jugando con Sota o molestando a Buyo...

—¡Ya llegué! —Avisó en el momento que entró a su casa, mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

—Hija, que bueno que llegaste —su madre asomó su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina y le sonrió—. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

—Bien, estuvo muy bien… —Avanzó hasta que entró junto con su madre—. Solamente algo aburrido.

—¿Aburrido? Vaya, ¿no fue Sango a la escuela? —La locura de Sango no era un secreto para nadie, estaba comprobado.

—Sí fue, solamente que tuvimos muchas tareas.

—Oh, ya veo… bueno, hija, sube a refrescarte te animarás un poco —la animó su madre.

—Eso haré —sonrió y se puso de pie, cuando cayó en cuenta que le faltaba una molestia alrededor—. Oye mamá, ¿dónde está InuYasha?

—Fue a su casa a traer ropa, debe llegar pronto…

—Ya veo… ¿Y dónde andan mis tíos?

—Fueron a visitar al padre de InuTaisho, pero InuYasha no pudo ir porque no alcazaba a regresar.

—Entiendo… vale, iré a quitarme el uniforme —Subió las escaleras, estar en su casa le estaba arreglando el humor, aunque el pensamiento latente de un InuYasha enfurecido seguía muy presente.

Tras entrar a su cuarto y haberse deshecho de la falda verde y su camisola se puso un vestido muy sencillo de color blanco y se recogió el cabello en una coleta. Pensó que sería buena idea revisar Facebook antes de bajar a comer algo.

—¡Ya llegué! —La voz de InuYasha sonó en la planta baja, por primera vez no brincó de su asiento para recibirle.

Mientras tanto, InuYasha entraba a la cocina.

—Hola tía —saludó a la Mamá de Kagome mientras se asomaba curioso en las hoyas encimas de la estufa.

—Bienvenido a casa InuYasha, Kagome está en su cuarto si quieres ir a buscarla.

—Sí, gracias… —Su tía tenía la tendencia a deshacerse de él rápidamente cuando estaba en la cocina husmeando en sus sartenes. Salió del lugar justo después de tomar una manzana del frutero.

—¡Niña! —Llamó a la muchacha mientras entraba a su cuarto, se la encontró con los audífonos puestos, bajando la página de Facebook con el ratón de la computadora—. ¡Kagome!

—¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó quitándose un audífono. InuYasha enarcó una ceja.

—Que me pongas atención —le dijo serio, si había algo que InuYasha odiara era que lo ignorara. El plan de Kagome había funcionado, ahora que InuYasha quería atención podía convencerlo de que salieran.

—InuYasha, vamos al cine —le propuso sonriente, al ver que el muchacho se tumbaba en la cama.

—¡Fhe! Primero entro y me ignoras y ahora me ordenas, ¿Qué andas en tus días?

—Por favor llévame al cine —repitió ella haciendo pucheros…

—No hay nada bueno.

—¡Está la de Monsters University! ¡Quiero verla, por favor!

—Kagome, eso es de niños, lleva a Sota.

—Quiero ir contigo —finalizó ella volviendo a hacer pucheritos. Los ojos dorados de InuYasha se desviaron de inmediato y sus mejillas se sonrosaron muy levemente.

—No me gustan esas películas.

—Entonces veamos una que tú quieras —contraatacó Kagome, asegurándose de empezar a grabar en ese momento.

—No me gusta ir al cine —InuYasha se volvió a virar para verla a los ojos—. Aparte, ¿cuál es la necesidad de salir hoy? ¡No quisiste ir ni a Wc'Donalds el viernes!

Kagome suspiró frustrada, claro que no había querido ir, esa noche ahí estarían Sango y Houjo.

—Bien, no salgamos, pero tampoco te haré ramen —la cara de InuYasha se desfiguró.

—¡Dijiste que la harías mañana!

—¡No haré nada, mandón!

—¡Malcriada!

—¡Argh! ¡Cállate, tonto!

Mientras Kagome e InuYasha intercambiaban insultos, su madre y el abuelo fingían que no escuchaban.

—Ese par de muchachitos no tienen remedio —comentó el abuelo al tomar un sorbo a su té.

—Es la juventud —repuso Sonomi con la sonrisa levemente forzada.

Sota simplemente subió el volumen de la televisión.

—¡Eres un grosero! —La carita de Kagome cambió de furia a tristeza después que InuYasha, como siempre, abrió la boca demás. InuYasha se calló de inmediato, odiaba hacerla llorar.

—Oye… no te pongas así —se sentó en la cama y la miró preocupado—. Va…vayamos al cine —le propuso él a Kagome, intentando evitar que llorara a toda costa. Kagome tragó duro, ahora se odiaba a si misma por cancelarle.

—Bien…—dijo en tono bajo y salió de su habitación prácticamente corriendo.

InuYasha se quedó sólo en la habitación y suspiró frustrado.

—Espero esto valga la pena… —murmuró.

Pasó casi una hora, Kagome lo había evitado lo mejor posible, hasta había salido a barrer el patio con tal de no verlo.

—Kagome, ya van a ser las siete… nos perderemos la película —le avisó InuYasha a Kagome mientras entraba a su habitación y se la encontraba ya con pijamas puestas—. No planearás ir al cine así, ¿verdad?

—Ya no tengo ganas de ir… estoy cansada —le dijo y se acomodó en la cama.

—¿Qué, qué? —Preguntó InuYasha mientras las venas de su cabeza se marcaban—. Hiciste todo un drama para ir y ahora no quieres ir… ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!?

—¡Estoy cansada!

—¡Me importa un comino! ¡Me hiciste un drama para ir y ahora iremos!

—¡No quiero y no puedes obligarme!

InuYasha frunció el ceño y salió del cuarto dando un portazo.

—¡Malcriada!

Kagome se sentó en la cama y suspiró desanimada… Tomó su teléfono y dejó de grabar.

—Misión cumplida… bien hecho Kagome —se felicitó a si misma con ironía y se acomodó en la cama de nuevo—. Al final de esta semana InuYasha no querrá ni verme en pintura… —Gimoteó enterrando su cara en la almohada—. ¡Va a odiarme!

Antes de dar lugar a otra cosa, la puerta de su cuarto volvió a abrirse, era InuYasha con las llaves de su carro en las manos y el cabello recogido en una coleta baja.

—Ya te dije que no iré —le repitió ella sin moverse.

—Ah no, malcriada. Hiciste un berrinche para ir, ahora vas —le advirtió InuYasha acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

Kagome levantó el torso de la cama y se quedó mirándolo con miedo.

—¿Qué… qué planeas?

—La película empieza en media hora así que apenas nos alcanza el tiempo para llegar el cine —se avalazó sobre ella y la sacó de la cama.

—¡Espera! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?

—¡Te llevo al cine!

—¡Ni siquiera ando arreglada! ¡Suéltame! —Kagome se jaloneaba mientras InuYasha le quitaba las mantas de encima y la sacaba de la cama.

—¡Lo siento por ti! —InuYasha simplemente la sacó de la cama y la cargó subiéndola sobre su hombro.

—¡InuYasha Taisho, bájame en este mismo instante! —Kagome comenzó a patalear, manotear y retorcerse intentando bajarse, pero para su mala suerte su grandulón amigo era demasiado fuerte, tanto que aguantaba su remolineo sin siquiera tambalearse. Bajaron las escaleras, ella no paraba de gritar y retorcerse, e InuYasha simplemente le decía que estuviera quieta.

—¡Vendremos para la cena, tía Sonomi! —Avisó InuYasha al salir por la puerta principal dejando al abuelo, su hija y Sota con la boca abierta.

—Pero que juegos tan inapropiados los de los chicos —masculló el abuelo.

—Ni que lo digas —concordó Sota. Sonomi, por otro lado, se guardó una carcajadita.

—Esperemos que al menos disfruten la película…

…continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

**Kagome, te irás al infierno.**

**Capítulo 2: El relicario**

Literalmente la aventó en el carro y cerró la puerta, quiso salir del mismo pero antes de siquiera lograr quitar el seguro, InuYasha ya estaba acomodado en asiento del piloto y la sostenía el antebrazo.

—Te bajas y juro que te llevo a cuestas —Le gruñó mientras encendía el auto con su otra mano haciendo maniobras.

—¡Te dije que estoy cansada! ¡No quiero ir! —Kagome gimió, pero dejó de intentar salir del carro, sabía perfectamente que InuYasha arrancaría aunque ella tuviera medio cuerpo afuera, estaba enfadado por su actitud…

—¡Y yo que dije muy claro que iríamos al cine! —Contestó mientras el auto comenzaba a avanzar. Kagome se rindió, dejó de forcejear y se acomodó en el asiento, fue entonces que notó que el agarre de InuYasha era demasiado fuerte.

—InuYasha…

—Iremos al cine.

—No… es eso… —Él se volteó a mirarla un segundo y fue cuando notó que Kagome mantenía el brazo elevado—. Me estás lastimando —sin dudarlo, InuYasha soltó el antebrazo de ella y regresó su atención al camino; no había notado el momento en que apretaba el brazo de Kagome, estaba molesto por la actitud de ella, pero realmente no quería lastimarla.

—No era mi intención —masculló mirándola de reojo.

—No pasa nada —repuso ella manteniendo su mirada en la ventana.

Genial, tras hacerlo cambiar de planes, ahora ella era la enojada. ¡Pues al diablo todo! ¡Iría al cine con una Kagome contenta o no contenta y le importaba un carajo!

InuYasha renegaba dentro de su propia cabeza, de verdad que no entendía la actitud de Kagome ni de lejos, y eso lo frustraba. Desde que él estudiaba en la universidad, no tenía oportunidad de verla, la extrañaba… aunque nunca se lo diría, no quería que ella lo malinterpretara… bueno, si lo malinterpretaba no habría mucho problema porque a fin de cuentas él ya tenía…

Al darse cuenta de la dirección que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, sacudió la cabeza y se ordenó a sí mismo dejar de pensar estupideces.

Llegaron al cine, tras estacionar, se bajó de un portazo y luego abrió la puerta de Kagome, ella se quedó mirándolo.

—No me bajaré así.

—No te estoy preguntando —repuso InuYasha antes de meter su brazo y sacarla del carro como si fuera una muñeca.

—InuYasha —Kagome se abrazó a sí misma, era mitad de primavera pero andar por la vida con unos shorts y blusa de tirantes pertenecientes a su pijama no era precisamente reconfortante, el vientecillo fresco de la noche la iba a congelar—. Por favor volvamos a casa —pidió mientras se formaban para pedir los boletos.

—No.

—Por favor… —volvió a pedir notando como todas las miradas comenzaban a posarse en ella. ¡Y era Lógico! Mientras todas las demás jovencitas iban arregladas para verse con sus novios o amigos, Kagome lucía aquel atuendo ligero de color vede menta con motas blancas, iba descalza y su cabello estaba recogido en un moño alborotado.

—No —llegaron a la ventanilla—. Buenas noches.

—Bienvenidos, buenas noches —de pronto el cajero le reconoció—. Hey InuYasha —el aludido levantó la vista de su cartera.

—Hey, Ginta. ¿Ahora trabajas aquí?

—Sí, tengo medio tiempo mientras estudio —le contestó amable. Ginta era uno de los primos de Kouga, un muchacho que solía estar en el mismo salón que InuYasha… peleaban constantemente, a pesar de que decían odiarse ellos dos compartían cierta camaradería. Realmente su único problema era que Kouga cortejaba a Kagome, cosa que ponía a InuYasha de malas.

—Eso es bueno…

—¿Cuál verán?

—Ahm… ¿Tienes alguna de terror? —Kagome, quien había mantenido la cabeza baja intentando ocultar su incomodidad brincó.

—¡De terror no!

—¿Kagome? —Preguntó Ginta al ver a la muchacha. Cuando había visto el atuendo de la acompañante de InuYasha había decidido no comentar nada, pero al ver a Kagome fue imposible no sorprenderse… ella no era de las chicas que andaba por ahí en pijamas…

La carita de Kagome se tintó de color rojo fosforescente y simplemente suspiró.

—Ho…hola Ginta….

—Curioso el atuendo que ha escogido para salir conmigo, ¿eh? —InuYasha estaba decidido a hacerla sufrir por su actitud, así que decidió hacer algo de burla, pero Ginta no sonrió simplemente se sonrojó levemente y regresó su atención al computador.

—De…de momento la única película de terror es "Dark Circles" —Masculló Ginta algo nervioso. InuYasha no entendía lo que pasaba pero no le importó mucho. Sonrió con cierta malicia cuando vio los ojos de Kagome aterrorizados.

—Dos por favor.

No hablaron mucho más, pagó los boletos y obligó a Kagome a avanzar dentro del edificio de una manera muy sutil. Mientras avanzaban notó como la mirada de todos los hombres se fijaba en Kagome, de hecho dos o tres se quedaban mirándola y la recorrían mientras sus bebidas se caían de sus manos.

—Pero qué demonios está pasando —masculló mientras su sangre comenzaba a hervir; se detuvo a ver a Kagome y fue entonces que entendió todo aquel asunto. Ahí estaba la chica de cabello azabache luciendo unos shorts demasiado cortos que dejaban al descubierto sus largas y bien torneadas piernas… la blusita de tirantes que llevaba era holgada así que podía apreciarse parte de su vientre plano y, sobre todo, sus senos que no eran protegidos por un sostén decente para andar en público.

InuYasha se había parado de la nada y la había escaneado con los ojos al menos cuatro veces.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Kagome, incómoda por la manera en que la miraba.

El joven salió de sus pensamientos de un jalón y se aclaró la garganta un par de veces.

—Hace frío —masculló serio y se retiró la chaqueta deportiva roja que llevaba puesta para pasarla por los hombros de Kagome. InuYasha era considerablemente más alto y ancho que ella, así que aquella prenda prácticamente la cubría hasta la mitad de los muslos.

Kagome se sonrojó, al igual que InuYasha. Ambos apartaron la vista y guardaron silencio unos segundos.

—Debemos entrar, nos quedaremos sin asientos —terminó diciendo el joven antes de pasar su brazo protectoramente sobre los hombros de la chica y caminando hacia la sala.

Queda demás decir que la película fue para Kagome un auténtico infierno. Gritó al menos tres veces y se mantuvo hecha un ovillo aferrada del brazo de InuYasha el 90% de todo el filme; por otra parte, el joven InuYasha había disfrutado la película a mares, no solamente por la actitud de Kagome, sino que realmente la trama era muy cliché y los efectos especiales no eran de los mejores, más le había parecido una película de comedia que una historia de terror.

El trayecto de regreso al templo fue algo incómodo, ninguno de los dos se dignó en hablar, la culpa comenzaba a aquejar al muchacho mientras que ella se preguntaba si tendría que repetir el pecado al día siguiente… si Sango no estaba conforme con lo que había pasado la obligaría a hacer dos pecados.

—Bienvenidos —la madre de Kagome les recibió, como de costumbre estaba en la cocina, secando los platos de la cena—. ¿Qué tal estuvo la película?

—Bastante divertida —comentó InuYasha, saludando a su tía con un beso en la frente, costumbre que tanto él como Sesshômaru habían adoptado de su padre, era parte de la personalidad protectora que los hombres de la familia Taisho tenían.

—Horrenda —siguió Kagome, tomando asiento—. ¡InuYasha me obligó a ver una película de terror! —Gimoteó como niña mientras ponía la frente en la mesa. El joven sonrió a su tía como si hubiese hecho una acción que merecía ser premiada… Sonomi simplemente puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ay muchachos….

Kagome se fue a la cama tras decir buenas noches, pero InuYasha decidió quedarse a cenar algo antes de ir a la cama. La casa quedó prácticamente en completo silencio tras unos minutos. InuYasha usaba los audífonos en la portátil mientras comía cómodamente; Souta, el abuelo y Sonomi dormían… Y la dulce y tierna Kagome temblaba bajo sus cobijas…

—¡Estúpidas películas de terror! ¡Estúpido InuYasha! —Pensó antes de cubrirse hasta la cabeza con sus mantas.

Casi no había podido dormir, estaba cansada y tras estar 4 periodos en la escuela, lo único que quería era dormir…. Sus amigas parloteaban entre clases y a la hora del receso, tal y cual ella misma lo había predicho, se quedaron mirándola con ojos traviesos.

Kagome decidió no argumentar mucho, puso la grabación y después contó absolutamente todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Sango, mientras se imaginaba la escena de Kagome en pijamas gritando en mitad del cine se atragantó un par de veces por la risa.

—Y eso es todo… —concluyó Kagome con su relato—. ¡Y no planeo repetir ese pecado, no fue mi culpa!

Sango se tomó largos minutos para sopesar aquello… lo analizó mientras Kagome la miraba con cara medio asesina.

—Cierto, no ha sido tu culpa pero igual no cumpliste —mencionó Sango apuntándola con el palillo de manera inquisitiva—. Te propongo lo siguiente: yo escojo el siguiente pecado que cometerás y daré por válido el de la pereza —concluyó Sango, sonriente ante su victoria. Kagome hizo un puchero.

—Hecho… —Sus amigas pegaron un chillido en inmediatamente se pusieron a discutir con Sango cuál sería el mejor pecado. Kagome se acomodó en la banca y se dejó cerrar los ojos, se quedó dormida antes de notarlo.

—Bien Kagome —Sango se quedó mirándola, dormía plácidamente. Consultó el reloj en su celular, aún faltaban 20 minutos de receso, así que decidió dejarla dormir… no es que hubiera tenido una buena noche Kagome, y ya que el pecado que estaba por cometer haría que se le crisparan los nervios… mejor que durmiera.

Sintió como le picaban el brazo y tuvo que abrir los ojos, se encontró cubierta con un saco en las piernas y su cabeza en el hombro de alguien. Se incorporó de inmediato.

—¿Dormí mucho? —Preguntó mirando a sus amigas que recién le prestaron atención.

—Apenas veinte minutos, tranquila —le tranquilizó Ayumi sonriéndole—. Te despertamos porque es hora de volver a clase.

Kagome se sintió aliviada de inmediato. Se acomodó rápidamente mientras Sango se acomodaba su saco, para pararse y caminar a los salones.

—Y bien Sango… ¿Qué me harás hacer?

—Oh, no te preocupes, escogí uno fácil. Kagome, tu pecado de hoy será la codicia.

La primera imagen que asaltó la cabeza de Kagome fue de estar asaltando un banco o robando dinero de la bolsa de su madre.

—Estaba pensando que una buena manera es que le robes algo valioso a InuYasha… por lo menos unas veinticuatro horas.

Se tranquilizó por medio minuto antes de caer en cuenta que tenía que quitarle algo a la persona más posesiva del planeta… quizás ir a la cárcel por robo de banco no era tan malo…

—B-bien… tartamudeó mientras entraban al salón—. ¿Y qué se supone que le voy a robar?

—El relicario que le regalaste tras el accidente…

Calló se golpe en su silla al escuchar aquello, ¡Ni ella misma se acordaba del bendito relicario!

—¡Me va a matar! —Pensó.

Pasaron las siguiente cuatro clases de manera lenta y pausada, realmente Kagome estaba teniendo la peor semana del mundo… incluso temía por su vida, para ella quitarle algo a InuYasha era como ir al vaticano y robarle las pantuflas al papa.

Caminó apesadumbrada por el pasillo hacia la salida de la escuela, maldiciendo su suerte y a sus amigas. Sango le dio una palmadita justo en la puerta de salida.

—Recuerda traer el relicario mañana, sino, no cuenta.

—Lo sé… —masculló antes de empezar a caminar por su cuenta.

Recordaba perfectamente el día que le había dado a InuYasha ese relicario. Lo había comprado muchos meses antes de dárselo, pero era demasiado cobarde para atreverse a dárselo. Diariamente lo cargaba, buscando la oportunidad de dárselo pero simplemente ningún momento parecía adecuado.

Una noche estaba todo tranquilo, cuando sonó el teléfono, siendo su tía Izayoi, llorando y preocupada le dijo a su madre que InuYasha estaba en el hospital, esa noche Miroku y él habían jugado carreras de motos, habían ganado pero mientras se iban, uno de los retadores hizo que la moto de InuYasha se volcara en la autopista. Había sido grave, InuYasha tenía ya dos horas inconsciente. Literalmente Kagome no tuvo alma en el cuerpo hasta que el joven recuperó la conciencia… fue en el hospital donde ella le entregó el relicario…

—Recuerda que eres muy importante para nosotros… por favor no vuelvas a darnos un susto así —había susurrado Kagome con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. InuYasha no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, sabía que no fue error suyo el volcarse, pero toda su familia había llorado esos días ya que temían lo peor.

Desde ese día InuYasha no se quitaba el dichoso relicario del cuello, más allá de que le recordaba que su familia lo amaba, le recordaba que Kagome lo quería.

La mañana siguiente, estaba tranquilo, había desayunado con el abuelo y su Tía, Kagome había salido temprano; estaba en la ducha, lavándose el cabello cuando notó que le faltaba aquel pedacito de metal colgando de su cuello…

Terminó de ducharse bruscamente, buscó en su ropa, preguntó a su tía y al abuelo… nadie había visto el relicario.

—Maldición, maldición, maldición —repetía en su cabeza, frustrado y enojado consigo mismo por haber perdido el collar—. ¡Kagome se va a enfadar tanto! —Gimió InuYasha desconsolado mientras revisaba la lavadora meticulosamente.

—Es precioso —masculló Sango mientras su amiga de cabello negro lo enseñaba en señal de haber cumplido su pecado.

—Cierto, Kagome… eso te debió costar una fortuna —siguió Eri.

—Eres tan dulce, Kagome-chan.

—Mhh… pero realmente siento que este pecado está incompleto —agregó Yuka mirando al cielo, a Kagome se le fue el alma al piso.

—¡Pero si lo he traído!

—Sí… pero se lo regresarás a InuYasha esta noche y no pasará nada… deberías usarlo el resto del día… así InuYasha se daría cuenta y el pecado realmente sería un pecado —comentó al aire, pensativa.

—¡No! —Gimió. Pero el brillo de unos ojos perspicaces la congeló.

—Yuka tiene razón… usa el collar y que InuYasha lo vea —ordenó Sango balanceando su celular de forma amenazadora.

—Estoy muerta —pensó Kagome mientras se deslizaba por la banca hasta caer de rodillas—. ¡Realmente me iré al infierno! —Gimió de nuevo mientras sentía que una solitaria y enojada nubecilla descargaba una tormenta sobre su cabeza…

—Y apenas van dos —Murmuró Eri a las demás muchachas…

…Continuará…

Se que me tardé años en responder, una disculpa ENOOORME!

Muchas gracias por sus reviwes! Fueron muy, MUUUY motivantes!


End file.
